


Plan Z

by evilcupcake



Series: Midnight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just killed her, without hesitating. So it couldn’t be your first, so that means you have a body count.” Derek said in a low voice, so low that if Stiles didn’t have heighten senses, she would have missed it.<br/>“I had to. I made a promise to someone, I need to get this revenge.” Stiles explained.<br/>“Why?” he asked, he looked so hurt that this was all revenge killings.<br/>“Derek, I can’t tell you. Not yet at least.” Stiles looked away from Derek’s intense stare.<br/>“But one day?”<br/>“Yeah, one day.” </p>
<p>or the one time Stiles travels back into the past and stops the Hale fire. Makes a couple of new friends and gets to save Derek Hale and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Z

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

Stiles had a plan, she always had a plan. It was simple, protect the Hale family. She had much to do before she could help them. First she needed to go to Deaton.

Stiles stood where they all died. She closed her eyes and went back to that horrible day.

_“Derek!” Screamed Stiles as she felt her heart being broke in half. She ran faster to where the pack was. She could feel some of her bonds to the pack break as she got closer._

_It was a blood bath when she finally made it to the clearing. There laying in the middle of it was Derek’s body. She ignored the rest of the pack and ran to him and quickly picked up his hand._

_“Please don’t leave me.” she cried._

_She felt cold melt against her head. “Get up.” The owner of the gun said. stiles slowly got to her feet, bat laying forgotten at her feet._

_“You could kill me or you can gain something you’ve never seen before.” Stiles did the unthinkable and flashed her purple eyes at the hunter._

_“That can’t be... your kind is dead.” His hand started to waver and stiles took advantage of that. She quickly as she could she took the gun from the hunters unsteady hands and aimed it at him. She finally looked around at the battle ground. Her pack laid dead, along with several hunters, at her feet._

_If only she told her secret sooner she could have stopped this, all of this._

_“I want a meeting with your boss.” She told the remaining five injured hunters. Stiles walked behind the hunters as they made their way to the vans. She kept her gun steady and aimed at the one hunters head. one wrong move and he was dead._

_The drive was a short one, just right outside the town limits. When they arrived at the old abandoned warehouse, stiles was the last to get out of the van. She stayed behind the hunter and followed them inside._

_Pacing the big open space was an old looking man. He must have been in his late forties if she had to guess. If she didn’t already know he was a ring leader to a group of hunters she would have guessed him to be a nice man. But they both knew he wasn’t a nice man._

_“Mr. Burns it finally nice to meet you.” Stiles held up her hand and swiped right. The five hunters all went flying into the nearest wall, which left them dead._

_“What reason would drive a teenager to kill my hunters?” the old hunter asked. He turned his back to her a walked into a staff meeting room, he took the seat at the head of the table and motioned for stiles to have a seat. Just to make herself look vulnerable she took the seat and laid the gun on the table._

_“I have several, starting with my pack dead. That included my mate.” Stiles growled just like she learned from Derek._

_“We kill monsters; we don’t spare them just because a human girl reads to much fantasy. Monsters kill and it was just a matter of time before you would have been dead.” The old man grinned._

_“Who said I was human? “stiles gave him a wide grin that boarded along mad. She flashed her purple eyes and let the magic over take her body. She pushed with all her might for the man to just die and that’s what he did. He blinked and few second later he fell onto the table._

_“They weren’t monsters.” She whispered._

Stiles was sitting in the dark when Deaton finally opened his office. He didn’t look so surprise to see her there.

“I want a way to fix this. To have a do over.” stiles said as she was bath in light. The tiny little office was over flowing with books. Deaton took a seat in front of the desk.

“What you’re thinking of can’t possibly work. Your human, it requires someone who is strong, worthy even.” Deaton explained.

“I may not seem like it doc but I’m stronger than anyone thought I was. I’m worthy of this. I _have_ to save them.” stiles said.

If she was going to do this she was going to need Deaton. So she sucked it up and finally flashed her purple eyes at him.

“It can’t be.” he looked shocked and that wasn’t something easily to do. “I thought all Sparks were long dead.”

“Most are, there’s a select few that are alive. We’re very rare about one in a billion. I can name five that are alive and practicing.” Stiles explained.

“Where should we start?” Deaton asked and stiles smiled as she told him of her plans.

***

Stiles was dizzy as she laid soaking wet on the forest floor, where in ten years from now will be the spot where her pack dies. She used a tree for support and got to her feet. She knew she wasn’t far from the hale house.

With years of training she made it to the hale house without making a noise. She stood in the shadows and she used her Spark to listen to what the people inside where saying.

“I’m telling you something is out there.” Peter said.

“And I would have felt it if there was something out there. Which there isn’t.” a dominating voice said. Must be Talia.

“Just let us look.” Peter pleaded.

“No!” Talia used her Alpha voice.

Stiles still needed to get to Deaton’s without the Hales finding her. she snuck away from the house and went straight to Deaton’s house. she knocked and patiently waited for the young vet to open the door.

“Hello.” Deaton gave a gentle smiled.

“I know you don’t know me but I need your help.” She flashed her purple eyes. She was pleased that he let her in.

“How can I be of help?” Deaton asked.

“I need to stop a fire from killing the Hales.” Stiles said. “On the Four of July, Kate Argent going to seduce a sixteen-year-old Derek Hale and two months from then she’s going to set his house on fire, killing all but four.”

“How do you play into this?” Deaton asked as he went about his kitchen making tea.

“I met Derek three years ago, when my best friend got bit by his uncle Peter. He’s also my mate but I didn’t find this out until it was too late.” Stiles looked away from Deaton’s stare.

“if you change this from the past it can have a negative effect on the future.” Deaton warned.

“I don’t care. I have no one left.” Stiles stood up and went to the kitchen window. She looked out at the dark houses and sighed.

Deaton was quite for a long time before he spoke again. “who was helping you in your time line?”

“you were.” Stiles smirked at the dazed look on his face.

“Well, start from the beginning and don’t leave out the small details.” Deaton said.

So Stiles sat down and started from the beginning, from the night of the fire all the way to Scott getting bit. From how she found out she was a spark and how she put off training till it was too late to use. How Jackson became the kanima, to the Alpha pack. She explained how Jennifer played a huge role in her getting possessed. The dead pool to the dread doctors. She explained it all.

“That’s quite a story.” Deaton finally said.

“You said that you would help, I just needed to tell you my story.” Stiles gave a sad tired smile. It was hard going through everything that’s she’s been through. “You should get some sleep, tomorrow we have an arsonist to stalk.” Stiles said before Deaton had a chance to answer her.

***

When stiles woke up the next morning it was to the feeling of an Alpha walking in to Deaton’s home. Stiles hurried and got herself together and let her Spark guide her to the alpha.

“Stiles I was just about to come get you. I want you to meet Alpha Hale.” Deaton motioned toward the pale woman.

Stiles bowed her head for respect to the powerful Alpha. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard great things about you.”

“And I’ve heard nothing about you. Why don’t we change that?” Talia motioned toward the kitchen. Deaton went about making tea while Talia sat down at the head of the table. Stiles picked the seat on the other end. Deaton served the tea and took a seat on her right.

Stiles was still a little shocked by how much Derek looked like his mom. She wondered what the rest of the family looked like.

“I’m little red and I believe your family’s in danger.” Stiles flashed her purple eyes at the red eyed Alpha.

“Explain yourself before I rip out your throat.” Talia growled. She looked ready to pounce at any moment.

“I’m from a different time line, more like ten years into the future. I was close to your son, Derek, I was his emissary. I just finished high school a couple months ago. I was going to go to college but my pack was attacked and I was the only one to live. I want to save my pack and I have a chance to save them, you can bet I’m going to get them back. No matter what. Even if I have to die to do it, then so be it.” stiles gave a fierce look at them both.

“How could you possibly be my son’s emissary? We have one already.” Talia was not buying her story.

“Because your family dies in a fire and only four survive. First Laura was Alpha, then when Peter killed her, he gained her powers. Then Peter was killed by Derek, and as you must guess he became Alpha.” Stiles wanted to save her from the details but there was no way she could get her to believe if she didn’t say the truth.

“Your heart tells the truth but your mouth is telling lies.” Talia all but hissed at Stiles.

“Alpha Hale she’s telling the truth. Let her show you.” Deaton reached for Stiles hand and he held his hand out for Talia to place hers. He linked their hands together and let Stiles take the lead.

Stiles eyes flashed violet when her hands touched the powerful Alpha. She let her mind open for the she wolf and patiently waited for the wolf to do the same. Once Talia opened her mind Stiles sent images of her life. She started with the day of the fire and stiles watching from her dad’s cruiser, all the way to the night Scott was bit.

_“Would you like to know more?_ ” Stiles asked Talia through her mind.

_“Yes.”_ Replied the Alpha.

Stiles let a summary of her memories all the way up till she met the Alpha transfer over. stiles pulled her hand away and rose from the table. She went to the window and leaned against the sink, trying to keep her emotions in check.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Talia said coming up behind Stiles. she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Its fine, no one wants to believe your family is going to die.” Stiles sighed and leaned into her touch. It felt like her mother’s touch. It’s been so long since she had a comforting hand touch her.

“How about we sit and we can discuss what we’re going to do?” Talia asked her. stiles nodded and followed her back to the table.

***

**Two weeks later**

Stiles was tired of following Kate around all day. She wanted Kate to know she was being followed, Kate was being careful. At night was when Stiles really got her money’s worth of information. It wasn’t hard to find out where her and Derek liked to go. They liked to park the car outside the city limits and have fun, they’ve been there six times in the last two weeks. Stiles shifted into a bird and would sit near their car in the tree just looking and listening.

When she got back to Deaton’s house that night she was ready for bed but Talia was there.

“Stiles I know its late but we must talk.” Talia lead the way inside to the table. “I would like to know how your plans are coming along.”

“Its coming along slowly. I don’t get much information because she’s careful. And so far she hasn’t slipped. I have a different plan in work but it doesn’t even begin until another week or so, and I’m going to need your help.” Stiles sat back in her chair.

***

**Two weeks later**

She was sitting in the tree watching Kate and Derek make out when she thought she should set her plan into action. She sent a thought to Talia and flew away from the tree.

Stiles sat on top of the car and scratched the roof. Kate quickly got out of the car and tried to shoo away Stiles. stiles tweeted and flew away to the edge of the shadows. She quickly changed to herself and just stood there looking dangerous.

“Who the hell are you?” Kate barked. Derek got out of the car and stood beside Kate.

“Derek you should leave.” Stiles called out. Derek stood up straighter and took a step in front of Kate.

“Or not.” Stiles whispered.

Stiles started to walk closer, using her spark to cover her face.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Derek, pick wisely.” Stiles gave it to the count of ten and when she got no answer, she waved her hand a little to the right. Derek went flying into a tree, he fell to the ground with a thud. When he didn’t move she started to panic. She used her heighten hearing and found his heart beat.

She turned her attention back on Kate, and she stalked closer to the hunter. Once she was close enough to talk without shouting, she let the vail of darkness fall away from her face. She gave Kate a crazy grin at her confused look.

“Who are you?” Kate looked like she was ready to attack at any moment.

“I’m death.” Stiles said as she suddenly rushed her, she grabbed Kate by the throat and slammed her into the ground. Without letting go Stiles used her free hand and placed it on Kate’s forehead. She looked around in Kate’s mind until she found all the memories of Derek.

She didn’t like what she saw and in rage she jerked her hand to the right, which snapped Kate’s neck.

She got up from Kate’s still fresh body and walked over to Derek. She sat down in the dirt and pulled Derek’s head into her lap. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and she leaned down and placed a kiss there.

“I know you probably will never forgive me but I made a promise to myself. a promise to protect you, your family, the pack…. But this is going to be harder than I thought. I’m going to lose myself before this is over.” stiles eyes weld up with tears and one fell down her check and landed on Derek’s cheek.

“Mine.” Derek whispered. He sniffed the air a few times and started to wake.

Stiles let the vail of darkness slip into place.

Once Derek was fully awake he moved fast and pulled his self away from Stiles. he looked over where Kate was and his eyes widen.

“Kate!” he got to his feet and ran to his girlfriend. He held her body in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

“I had a very good reason for this.” Stiles said. she was standing just a little way from them.

“She didn’t deserve this.” He cried.

“Yes she did Derek. Come look for yourself.” She was next to Derek in a flash, she reached out and settle her hand on his forehead. She started to transfer Kate’s memories and thoughts she had. Derek pulled away and looked horrified.

“I’m so sorry Derek.” Stiles wanted nothing more than to collect him in her arms and never let go. Instead she turned into a bird and flew away.

***

“You killed her!” Talia shouted at Stiles.

“Of course I did.” Stiles looked board as she was lectured on this thing about Kate. She knew it was wrong but she didn’t see another way to do it. she knew it would upset but his family is alive.

“you don’t even know what you did. You started a war!” she slammed her hand onto the table, which sent the salt shaker fly off the table.

“Don’t worry by the end of the month the argents will be gone.” Stiles got up and left the room. she was getting reckless and honestly she was liking it.

***

“They have Derek.” Talia said over the phone.

“Tell me what happened.” Demanded stiles.

“The Argents want revenge for Kate, they think Derek killed her. They don’t believe his story. The last anyone seen him was at school but he wasn’t there when I went to pick him up. He didn’t show up to his afternoon classes so we think he was taken at lunch.” Talia said.

“I’ll be right there.” Stiles opened her window and dove out of it, changing into a bird as she fell. She flew over to the Hale house. she transformed as she got to the drive way. she walked quietly up the gravel path.

She gave the door three sharp knocks and waited.  A young Peter answered.

“yes?” Peter looked annoyed at being disturbed.

“I’m here for Talia, she knows who I am.” Stiles gave her own icy glare.

“Well I don’t know who you are, why would I let you in?” Peter said. he crossed his arms over his chest and just glared at her.

“Peter let her in.” Talia called out.

“Well, why don’t you come in.” Peter mocked as he held the door open.

Stiles gave Peter a devilish grin as she walked past him. She bowed her head at Talia.

“Alpha Hale, thank you for inviting me into your home.” Stiles was being formal in front of Peter. She didn’t want to show the alpha disrespect in front of her beta.

“If you’ll follow me.” Talia said. she walked over to the double doors and opened them. once stiles was inside the study, Talia closed the door.

Stiles was amazed by the room, with its floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined the walls. There was an oversized desk under the big window.

“What’s your plan?” Stiles asked Talia.

“I have a meeting set with Gerard in an hour. I plan to give myself to save my son.” Talia looked stiles dead in the eye.

“I won’t let you do that.” Stiles said calmly. Stiles was already working on several plans; she wasn’t going to let any of the Hales die tonight.

***

AS soon as stiles was done at the Hale house she transformed into a bird again and flew to the argents. She sat on a branch that overlooked the Argents kitchen and with the help of her Spark, she was able to listen in on their conversation.

“How’s the boy?” Gerard ask one of his henchmen.

“Should be dead within the hour.” The men showed him something on his cell phone.

She closed her eyes and used her spark to guide her through the house until she found Derek. She looked around at the dirty basement and wasn’t shocked to find Derek chained to the wall. He was shirtless and from the looks of it, he had been shot and whipped.

Stiles was pissed, how dare they hurt her mate!

She flew through an open window that lead to the attic and transformed into a small mouse. She ran across the floor and under the door. She made her way to the stairs and transformed into a spider and climbed down the stairs. She listened out for the Argent’s, they were sitting in the kitchen eating.

How could they eat when they have a dying boy in their basement. They were the real monsters!

 Stiles crawled under the door and slowly made her way down the stairs. Once she was on the floor she transformed back into her human form. Once again putting the dark vail over her face.

“Derek.” She whispered. Derek’s head slowly lifted up and gave her an icy glare that rivaled hers. “I’m here to get you back to your mom before she does something stupid.”

“why should I trust you?” Derek whimpered.

“you feel this.” Stiles waved between them. “The need to be around me, to know me. I don’t expect you to trust me but _need_ to save you.” Stiles pleaded.

“Ok.” Derek went slack and let Stiles get close enough to break the chains. She easily got Derek to his feet and supported his weight as much as she could. they made their way to the stairs, she still had business to take care of.

They slowly made their way up the steps and once they were on the last few steps, they stopped and Stiles sat Derek down.

“I got to do something before I get you out of here.” stiles said. she silently went out the door into the house. she creeped down the hallway toward the heartbeat closes to her. she snuck up behind the guy sitting at the table reading a book. She put her hand over his mouth and quickly turned his head side to side, snapping his neck. She laid the guy’s head down gently.

Stiles used her heighten hearing and found two heartbeats on the first floor and three on the second floor. Stiles quickly took out the two henchmen and headed upstairs. She waited at the bottom of the stairs as she listens to one heart beat getting closer. Once the hunter took the last step stiles had her hands around his neck and she squeezed with all her human might.

She was saving her magic for the real threat, Gerard.

Stiles stop in her tracks when she heard Derek’s heart starting to slow.

“Next time Argent.” She whispered. She rushed toward Derek and almost ripped the door off its hinges. She picked Derek up in a fireman hold and carried him out the front door and ran toward Deaton’s house, which was only five blocks away.

***

“He’s awake.” Deaton announced to the pack that was gathered in his clinic.

Talia motioned for Stiles to follow her. Stiles pulled the vail of darkness back up and walked up to Derek, stopping at his feet.

“You.” Derek was sitting up and looked more alive than when she rescued him.

“Me.” stiles said awkwardly.

“Derek I want you to meet someone very important to this packs future. This is little red and she the one that saved you.” Talia rested her hand on the back of his neck.

“Mom, can you give us a minute?” Derek looked up at his mother.

“Sure.” Talia said, she planted a kiss to his forehead before she left.

“I know you’re my mate.” Derek whispered. He looked so broken to admit it.

“You don’t like the fact that I killed Kate.” Stiles looked down at her shoes. She didn’t feel bad about killing Kate, she feels bad that Derek got hurt.

“You just killed her, without hesitating. So it couldn’t be your first, so that means you have a body count.” Derek in a low voice, so low that if Stiles didn’t have heighten senses, she would have missed it.

“I had to. I made a promise to someone, I need to get this revenge.” Stiles explained.

“Why?” he asked, he looked so hurt that this was all revenge killings.

“Derek, I can’t tell you. Not yet at least.” Stiles looked away from Derek’s intense stare.

“But one day?”

“Yeah, one day.”

***

“We still have a problem.” Stiles said. she was sitting at the table in Deaton’s kitchen, Talia sitting across from her.

“Gerard is still alive and he won’t stop till we’re dead.” Talia stated the problem. “What have you learned so far?”

“He left town but he’ll be back.” Stiles said.

“And next time we’ll be prepared.” Talia said.


End file.
